Consequences
by Croup
Summary: --In his home world, he hadn't been spanked since he was a child. Not even Princess Tomoyo would dare order something like this-- Kurogane gets a little discipline.


"Those things you said were so mean, Kuro-pi!" Faye chided gently as the group walked down the hall to their hotel room. "That shopkeeper would have called the police on us if Sakura and Syaoran hadn't smoothed things over."

"Aw, what do I care! It's not like dealing with them would've been any problem," Kurogane replied stubbornly, a vein pulsing on his forehead from his companion's constant use of demeaning nick-names. He crossed his arms over his chest, kicked the door to their room open, and stormed inside.

"So violent!" Makona called happily.

"He's been out of sorts ever since we came to this world," Faye confided to Syaoran. "I wonder why?"

* * * * *

It was true. As Kurogane paced around his quarters kicking at the furniture, he wondered the same thing. There was just something about this world that made his blood-pressure rise. He'd been rude to the citizens and short with any authority figures, growing more unpleasant with every new person they encountered. He'd even snapped at Sakura, and tried to attack Makona when it played it's usual games with him.

If he allowed himself any real introspection, Kurogane would be forced to admit that the violent tendencies had been steadily rising in him ever since he'd set out on these strange travels. The warrior's blood in him grew hotter with every world, until it felt close to boiling. But he couldn't satisfy those cravings as long as he wasn't allowed to use his sword to kill, so he'd been subconsciously venting his aggression in other ways. But without something to temper those impulses, who knew what he would do next?

* * * * *

In the central room, Syaoran wondered what to do about the situation. If Kurogane kept acting the way he was, they'd never find the next feather . . .

"Something on your mind, Syaoran-kun?" Faye asked.

"Just Kurogane," Syaoran sighed. "You're right. He's been even worse than usual lately . . . "

"Mmm, yes. He's been quite the naughty brat, hasn't he?" Faye said, smiling.

Syaoran nodded. "That's exactly it. He's acting like a little kid. If I'd behaved like him as a boy, I would've been . . . " The young man paused, and his face suddenly turned red.

"Yes?" Faye asked curiously.

"Well, I . . . there would have been consequences, that's all," an embarrassed Syaoran finished. He remembered the many times he'd felt such "consequences"--over his father's lap with his shorts pulled down, squirming as the kindly man had soundly spanked his bottom for exploring dangerous ruins by himself. Seishiro-san had also often punished him while training him.

"Hmmm, maybe Kurogane needs some of those same consequences," Faye said sagely.

Syaoran considered this. " . . . maybe . . . but how . . . ?" he said, more to himself than anyone in the room. He knew that Kurogane was still his master with the sword. There was no way the arrogant man would agree to take any punishment willingly, and Syaoran doubted he'd be able to overpower him long enough in a serious fight to give him the discipline he needed.

"I've got just the thing! Special Delivery!" Makona suddenly announced, it's mouth opening wide.

From it's glowing maw popped out several sets of bondage equipment.

" . . . oh my," Kurogane said blandly.

Makona beamed. "Youko says this one is on the house."

" . . . Makona, would you mind taking Sakura out to that little dessert place down the street for a short while?" Syaoran asked seriously, picking up a pair of hand-cuffs. "I've got some work to do."

* * * * *

"Kurogane? May I come in?" Syaoran asked, knocking on the man's door.

"Go right ahead!" Kurogane said shortly. He'd discarded his helmet and cloak onto the bed, and was now practicing his sword-work in a clear space.

Syaoran entered, and watched him for a bit. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" the samurai snapped.

"About your attitude," Syaoran said, keeping calm.

"What about it?"

"Well . . . it could use some work."

The man snorted. "Now you're sounding like the folks back in my home-world. I'll tell you the same thing I told them. Tough luck! If you don't like it, then get lost!"

"I can't do that though," said Syaoran. "Like it or not, we're all in this together now. And unless you can improve your disposition, it'll be tougher on the rest of us. Especially Sakura."

"On your little princess, huh?" Kurogane said. He chopped his sword down repeatedly on empty air. "That's too bad for her, kid. Like I said--I am what I am. Now if that's all you had to say, why don't you scram."

Syaoran stood. "No, Kurogane. That's not all I had to say." With a dash, the boy was suddenly behind the taller man. With a click, the handcuffs were around both Kurogane's wrists. He'd decided that the simple cuffs were all he should need to subdue the bigger man, though some of Youko's other toys did look . . . interesting.

"Ehhhh? What the hell--!?" Kurogane said, dropping his sword in surprise and fumbling with his bonds. Syaoran pulled the man forward then, until he stumbled and fell over his own bed. Next thing he knew, Syaoran's hands were pulling at the back of his pants. Kurogane's head snapped back. "The fuck're you doing, kid? Get offa there!"

But Syaoran didn't. "Sorry, Kurogane. Maybe you'll listen better after I do this." With a final tug, he yanked them clear. Without giving himself time to think, he slapped his palm down hard on a naked butt-cheek.

"Ouch! Hey, you can't do that!" Kurogane yelled as he felt more spanks fall down on his unprotected backside. He immediately tried to rise, but Syaoran's knee pressed into the small of his back to keep him down. "I'm a grown man, ya little shit! A warrior! You--oww! Uncuff me right now and I WON'T slice you to ribbons for this!"

"You may be an adult, but you've been acting like a bratty little boy," Syaoran replied, smacking against that taut, well-muscled rear. It was his first time doing anything like this, but he was determined to do it properly. "Hopefully this will teach you a lesson."

"Ow! Ngh! Gah!" the samurai grunted as his ass started to heat up. In his home world, he hadn't been spanked since he was a child. Not even Princess Tomoyo would dare order something like this. But now here he was, the feared warrior Kurogane, yelping on his bed while his fighting-apprentice beat his nude squirming ass. He struggled with the cuffs and kicked his legs out as his furiously flexing buttocks turned first pink, and then red. But Syaoran simply kept implacably punishing him. The man grimaced into his mattress, trying to stifle his humiliated groans with the bedding.

It only got worse when the door suddenly opened again. "Oh, my . . . Perhaps I should call you Kuro-Red-Bum from now on?" Faye asked innocently.

"Why you--Ow! Stop watching, ya damn perv!" Kurogane yelled in-between grunts and yelps.

"Oh, but I didn't open the door for myself. It was actually for Makona," Faye said. he slid to the side and the small creature bounced into the room.

"On second thought, Youko said you might need this, too!" it said. Opening it's mouth again, this time a heavy paddle flew out. Syaoran caught it with his free hand.

"WHAT?" Kurogane gaped.

"Youko's been saving this for when Watanuki's especially naughty, but says you can borrow it for a while. Just be sure to do a thorough job now!" Makona said cheerfully.

Syaoran smiled. "Thank you. I will."

"Alright alright! This has gone too far! You gotta be--YooOOW!" Kurogane howled as Syaoran started to test out the new implement on his already tender backside. He twisted and yelled as the paddle made short work of his samurai pride. "Owwwww! Stop! I'll be good! I'll be good!"

Smiling gently, Faye leaned back to watch.


End file.
